What it would feel like
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: I love you” were the only words uttered as two best friends consummated their love for one another.I dunno why i wrote this, there's a twist at the end! just R&R!


**Summary- This is a story that will only be one chapter. A short little fic with a huge twist at the end! Please read and enjoy.  
  
**Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter people, and I'm not making any money off this! Which is a pity because I need the money to pay for the amount of fire extinguishers I'll have to have ready when you all flame me for this story!  
  
**Author's note- This is a boredom story, it came to me today for some odd reason whilst I was making biscuits and cheese, and I felt I had to write it. It is basically a Hermione/Ron story, except it has a huge twist at the end! I should be warning you, because there is some disturbing themes, but if I point them out it will ruin the ending. All I can say is there will be some Polyjuice Potion use in this story. I apologize in advance!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-What it would feel like-  
  
"I love you" were the only words uttered as two best friends consummated their love for one another. As their passion ended, one lover checked her watch and then fumbled to get out of the bed.  
  
She looked down where her lover lay, his eyes already closing as he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"I love you!" she whispered once more to her sleeping partner, then she fled from the room. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
**1 hour earlier**  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ron sat by the fire on the big leather couch, running over all the things that he'd watched Hermione do that day! He watched her all day everyday, whenever they were together he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He couldn't stop thinking about her; she was everything to him.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron was too shy to talk to her about it and he never though that she might feel the same way. The only people that knew how he even felt were Harry and Ginny. And they both pitied him for being so love stricken.  
  
As he day dreamed about kissing Hermione's full lips, the object of his very affection walked into the common room searching for her red-haired best friend.  
  
As she spotted him on the couch she walked over and sat down next to him, letting her bare legs touch his legs sending a spark through both their bodies.  
  
"Ron, I found you! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, as she placed her hand over his own.  
  
"Oh Hermione," he sighed, *"if only you knew how I long for you"* he thought to himself.  
  
"Ron, I've been meaning to talk to you, about our friendship" she paused and waited for a reaction, she got none but a sigh.  
  
"I've admired you from a distance for so long now, and I was hoping you felt the same" she continued, looking at him uncertainly, waiting for a response.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped, looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, blushing at his own stupidity.  
  
"I'm saying, I'm saying I love you Ron!" she said, and she caught his lips with her own, kissing him shyly as if waiting for a response.  
  
Ron answered but deepening the kiss and pulling Hermione closer to him, laying back and pulling her down on top of him, sighing and groaning slightly into her mouth.  
  
She pulled away, sitting on him straddled. "We shouldn't be doing this here!" she whispered, climbing off Ron, but keeping her hand in his pulling him with her.  
  
They ran upstairs and fell down onto Ron's bed, Hermione pulling the hangings shut just as Ron pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
They lay on his bed, kissing passionately with their tongues entwined searched one another's mouths, getting to know one another more deeply, and passionately.  
  
Ron broke his mouth away and began to traipse kisses around Hermione's mouth and down her neck. She shivered and groaned lustfully at the touch on her sensitive neck and he licked and sucked on the most ticklish parts of her neck.  
  
"Oh Ron! Oh Ron, I love you!" she gasped as he began to undo her top, very slowly, taking time on each button.  
  
He kissed down her increasingly naked chest. "I love you too!" he said between kisses, as he unbuttoned the last of her buttons.  
  
He pulled her shirt open and slowly pushed it down off her shoulders, exposing her stomach and pale pink bra.  
  
He kissed the bulge of her breasts that escaped out the top of her bra, sending her mind into a spin. He reached behind her back, tickling her and making her arch to give him more room as he undid her bra with ease.  
  
He slipped it down off her front, sliding his hands along her body as much as possible.  
  
He was taking everything so slow, being as passionate as possible but Hermione's mind and heart were racing.  
  
She ran her hand down his shirt, then ran it back up quickly undoing his buttons and upon reaching the top, throwing the shirt off him to expose his honey coloured torso.  
  
Quiditch has toned him up and Hermione's stomach flipped at the sight of his almost 6-pack and bulging chest muscles.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his toned body, loving the feel of his soft skin under her hands, she ran her hands down to his pants and slid them down over his thighs. He shuddered involuntarily and his breathing shortened.  
  
She ran her hands back up and began to fiddle the with fly of his pants, slowly unfastening the button and then excruciatingly unhurriedly she pulled down his fly, then slipped his pants down off his hips and let him kick them off onto the floor.  
  
She stroked him through his thin boxer shorts, watching the urgency rise in his face. As he slid her skirt up and pulled down her cotton underwear, she slowly slipped his boxers down, her eyes bulging at the size of him.  
  
He slid one finger down along her opening, sending shivers all through her body and wanting him to get it over and done with soon, she arched up, showing him her urgency and he understood.  
  
"Oh! I love you!" she gasped as he entered her, and a shot of pain filled her lower body, which was quickly replaced by a feeling of ecstasy.  
  
He kissed her with more passion and tenderness now and they kissed harder as their bodies moved as one. She loved the feeling of him inside her and she began to buck and moan causing him to move faster, their bodies sliding together, sweaty and passionate.  
  
"I love you" were the only words uttered as two best friends consummated their love for one another. As their passion ended, one lover checked her watch and then fumbled to get out of the bed.  
  
She looked down where her lover lay, his eyes already closing as he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"I love you!" she whispered once more to her sleeping partner, then she fled from the room. She glanced into a mirror as she passed her auburn hair now turned red at the roots.  
  
Ginny ran out of the boys' dormitory and headed for her own. She ran in and flung herself down on her bed, knocking a book labeled "Moste Potente Potions" off her bed and onto the floor.  
  
She sighed to herself; she'd always wondered what it would feel like to sleep with her brother! And now she knew!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A/n: okay, before you angrily click down on the review button so hard you almost break your mouse and flame me asking me "What on earth possessed me to write that?" I will answer you: I have no idea! I really don't know why I felt the need to write that, but I did!! So please if you feel the need to flame me, I understand but don't be TOO mean! I have feeling you know! I never usually write stories like this, and if you do actually like this then I love you! but yeah, it was just to amuse myself mainly and I would thank you not to freak out and b angry! 


End file.
